


Waltzing into Your Arms

by IgnisFlos



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Tension, Waltzing, in a pg friendly manner, random aretuza students make an appearance, there’s so much of it but it gets resolved, they do a forehead touch and it’s sweet, yes there’s dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28517703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnisFlos/pseuds/IgnisFlos
Summary: A waltz is all that’s needed to finally push Tissaia and Vanielle together.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Vanielle of Brugge
Comments: 12
Kudos: 14





	Waltzing into Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> hi there i wrote another one and this time it isn’t sad
> 
> enjoy <3

When Vanielle had asked Tissaia for assistance teaching the girls how to dance, she doubted the situation was truly as dire as it was made out to be, but, oh, Tissaia was wrong.

The dance lessons were held in the same room as the Ascension Ball and Vanielle always carried them out. Oftentimes, Tissaia would stand to the side and watch the girls as they progressed their dance skills. Rarely, she would assist Vanielle with the teaching. Tissaia trusted the other sorceress, they were dear friends and had never let each other down.

Today, though, was one of those rare times where Tissaia would have to step in and help Vanielle. The girls were learning a rather complicated waltz, and they were atrocious at it. It was like they were dancing with their feet tangled in rope. Their postures were wrong, half of them held their arms the wrong way, none of them were moving in time, and some of them didn’t even know the steps. These girls would be going off to their kingdoms soon, and this was how they were dancing? It was traitorous. Incompetence had no home in the halls of Aretuza, and it certainly had no home in Tissaia’s life either. Hopefully the pressure of the Rectoress watching would make them perform better.

Tissaia locked eyes with Vanielle. She gave a slight nod to the other sorceress, encouraging her to carry on with her teaching. Vanielle moved about the room with a grace to rival Tissaia’s; she weaved in and out of the students as they were dancing, and frequently stopped to correct their posture and footing. Tissaia knew she was hard on the girls, but they had Vanielle to be kind with them. Even now, when they were all dancing like toddlers, Vanielle was still soft spoken. Tissaia watched as Vanielle’s burgundy dress flowed around her movements as she showed the girls part of the dance. It didn’t help them. Still, Vanielle kept her patience and the benign look in her eyes, and not a hair fell out of place when one of the girls accidentally tripped and fell into her. The girl immediately apologised to Vanielle before turning to do the same to Tissaia (she just stayed quiet and held her hand up). The girls went back to dancing wrong, until eventually, one of them spoke up and asked Vanielle to demonstrate the waltz  _ with _ a partner.

All eyes fell on Tissaia.

_ Oh. _

Vanielle quickly looked away from Tissaia and plastered on a smile, “if you believe it will help you, then it is an excellent idea. However, one must always possess the right manners in dance, even when practicing.”

At this, one of the girls tilted their head in confusion, and Tissaia forced herself not to bang her head against the wall. Was it really so hard to learn grace and decorum?

Odara, one of the more confident girls, looked at Tissaia, “Are you going to dance with Miss Vanielle, Rectoress? You’re the only other person in the room who knows the dance.”

Tissaia felt like she was being poked and shoved into a box. She didn’t want to dance with Vanielle in front of students; it would fluster her and Tissaia was pale enough for blush to show up easily on her cheeks, and she did not want that. But she couldn’t say no, they expected Tissaia to do it. Besides, it was a good learning opportunity for the students to see the waltz perfectly performed in full. The lesson was almost over, she’d be able to flee the scene the second the dance was finished—there’d be no time for awkward glances between her and Vanielle.

“I suppose so, if it will help. Though after this, I expect better from all of you the next time I watch one of your lessons,” Tissaia made her way to the centre of the room and waited for Vanielle to join her, “Vanielle, you are the teacher, you can take on the role of the man and lead the dance.”

Tissaia saw a small raise of Vanielle’s brow.

When the two sorceresses met in the middle, Vanielle bowed slightly and held out her hand, “may I have this dance, my lady?”

Good heavens Tissaia was sure she was going to combust. Nevertheless, she did a small curtsy and took Vanielle’s hand into her own and placed her other hand on Vanielle’s shoulder. Vanielle waved her free hand and started the music before holding Tissaia’s waist and beginning the waltz. Tissaia could feel the warmth of the other woman’s hand even through the fabric of her dress. Everything about Vanielle was warm: her kind smile, the colours she wore, the warm brown of her eyes. Eyes that danced with a golden glow when the sun hit them right. Tissaia was a direct opposite; she was cold with pursed lips, cool colours, and ice blue eyes.

Tissaia could understand why the girls found the waltz difficult. It was fast paced and a mix of complicated steps and spins. She found herself too close to Vanielle multiple times, but Tissaia told herself that it was simply part of the dance, and that they were not drifting closer every time Vanielle pulled Tissaia in after a spin. Their dresses swirled around them like a snowstorm and their heels clicked on the floor with every movement. Neither of them broke eye contact with each other; the music was intense and so was the waltz, Tissaia didn’t dare tear her eyes away from Vanielle’s lest they lose the passion they were dancing with.

Both sorceresses weaved in and out of each other before Vanielle moved to hold Tissaia from behind. Tissaia held Vanielle’s hand tighter for one last, final spin. The music stopped and the waltz ended with Vanielle pulling Tissaia flush against her with an excited gleam in her eyes and a small smile playing at her parted lips. Both women were breathing heavily and Tissaia dared to flick her eyes down to Vanielle’s lips before hastily pulling away and clearing her throat.

“Right. I expect better from all of you the next time I observe a lesson,” Tissaia looked at the girls, nodded at Vanielle and left the room.

Tissaia made her way through the dark halls of Aretuza, letting her feet carry her instead of her mind. She stepped inside her office and leaned against the door. Well, it seems her feet wanted her to do paperwork. Tissaia locked the door with a flick of her wrist, her mind was elsewhere and she didn’t need interruptions—damn her students for suggesting she dance with Vanielle. Tissaia had done a fine job of keeping the other sorceress at a distance, keeping her as a colleague, and just a friend. But now, her mind was racing. She was still reciting the steps in her head—thinking about how Vanielle’s hands felt on her—and replaying the twists and turns that led her and Vanielle closer each time. Maybe that dance was the breaking point. Tissaia was always at arms reach from Vanielle, just close enough for Vanielle to touch the tips of Tissaia’s fingers, but never close enough to grab her hand.

Tissaia sat at her desk and let out a long breath. The sun was setting behind her and it was casting an orange glow throughout her office. Candles would need to be lit soon, the curtains would be drawn, and the orange glow would be replaced by dancing shadows in the candlelight. Tissaia’s desk was neat and organised, even with a pile of paperwork and letters on it. She would sort the letters first, in order of importance, and then move on to marking students’ work. It was how Tissaia had always done things, and it was how she liked it—her life was order and control and it brought her comfort and security.

As Tissaia picked the first letter up to read, her door clicked and Vanielle stepped inside the room. She shut the door quietly and locked it again before clearing her throat. Tissaia finished the sentence she was reading, put the letter neatly back on the top of the pile, and looked at Vanielle. The sunset almost made Vanielle’s eyes shine brighter and her brown hair look lighter. The sun, being behind Tissaia, left her in the shadows, and left the soft orange glow behind her, instead of casting her in the light.

Vanielle stayed at the opposite end of Tissaia’s office, “you stepped on my feet a couple times.”

Tissaia scoffed, “I did no such thing,” she rounded her desk and leaned against it. This wasn’t to be a formal meeting, there was no need to sit behind her desk and create a barrier.

“I am the dance teacher, I should know, honey,” Vanielle took a couple steps and stopped in the middle of the room, the sun completely shining on her now.

Tissaia’s mind stopped the second Vanielle called her “honey.” Of course, she already knew how she was going to reply, but endearing nicknames? Two could play at that game.

“Of course you should know, dear, but I  _ am _ the rectoress, my word is practically law.”

Tissaia saw the small tug of a smile at Vanielle’s lips and knew she got to her. Vanielle glanced away and drifted closer to Tissaia. The other sorceress was trying to compose herself; Tissaia had always been the best at keeping her composure, her face was always a blank slate and she rarely gave away her emotions unless it was absolutely necessary.

Vanielle stopped just a metre away from Tissaia and raised her eyebrows, “and if the law is wrong?”

Tissaia was certain she never stepped on Vanielle’s feet when they were dancing. She’s the rectoress, everything she does has to be perfection, she isn’t  _ allowed _ mistakes. She didn’t like being wrong either. Nor did she ever admit to it.

“I think you’ll find, Vanielle, that I am always honest, and if I say I never stepped on your toes, then that is what happened.” Tissaia’s lips formed into a thin line. If Vanielle had come here just to provoke her…

Vanielle shook her head a little and affectionately said, “Tissaia, I’m just messing with you. Your dancing was perfect, as always,” she stepped closer to Tissaia, “everything you do is perfect, really.”

Tissaia gulped and Vanielle watched with satisfaction as her throat bobbed up and down. They both played this game often; dishing out a compliment in the middle of a conversation just to see the other’s reaction, but never before have either of them used “perfect.” It was a battle that Tissaia often won. The last time they got into this was at Yule when Tissaia had said Vanielle looked radiant and walked away, leaving the other woman speechless. This time, however, Tissaia was the one who was left speechless.

“Oh,” was all that left Tissaia’s mouth.

Vanielle had a small grin, she knew she had won. She straightened Tissaia’s necklace while staring at her lips, “checkmate, darling.”

They were so close now that Tissaia could smell Vanielle’s perfume. She smelt like the first day of spring; Tissaia could almost taste the roses and the fresh mint, it was intoxicating and she wanted more of it. She wanted to stay close to Vanielle. She wanted to be able to smell the roses and fresh mint every day.

Tissaia was sure she was going to say something, but she got distracted and ended up staring at Vanielle’s lips instead. She was so close, all Tissaia would have to do is lean up a little. Lean up a little and finally learn what Vanielle tasted like. Would it be chocolate? Strawberries? A berry wine? Tissaia knew Vanielle liked those things—every time she’d been in Vanielle’s office, there’d been strawberries in there. Chocolates for the students, which Vanielle would eat and then replace. And berry wine for when she’d had a long day.

It was suffocating for the both of them, just standing there and staring at each other’s lips. Both froze in place. Neither moved.

Tissaia prided herself in her control, but just this once, she could let go, she could reach up and bring Vanielle’s lips down to her’s.

“You win,” Tissaia whispered and kept her eyes on Vanielle’s lips as she reached up to the back of her neck and pulled Vanielle down until their lips crashed together. Vanielle tasted like a mix of chocolate and wine and it was perfect.

Tissaia felt Vanielle’s hands hold her face immediately. There was no hesitation in returning the kiss; this one moment had been years in the making, playful banter and flirting and teasing, until, finally, the waltz had given them the push they needed to close the distance. Vanielle was no longer at arms reach of Tissaia, she was now held in an embrace.

Tissaia moved her hands to grab Vanielle by the waist and tug her closer. Close wasn’t close enough. Tissaia wanted more. She needed more. The kiss was like the first dose of a drug and Tissaia was hooked. Vanielle deepened the kiss and one of her hands moved down to Tissaia’s neck; Tissaia was almost on her tiptoes to reach Vanielle and she leaned up further to press their bodies closer together. She could feel Vanielle’s heart thumping and knew her’s was the same. Vanielle gasped when Tissaia’s hand found its way to tangle in her hair, and Tissaia used that opportunity to slip her tongue into Vanielle’s mouth. A small moan came from Vanielle and she ran her hands down Tissaia’s sides until they rested on her hips.

Tissaia pulled away, needing to breathe, but held Vanielle close and moved her hand from Vanielle’s hair to her shoulder. Vanielle kept her hands on Tissaia’s hips. Both women were breathing heavily and neither wanted to move away—they craved the intimacy of being close to one another. 

Vanielle leaned down again and quickly kissed Tissaia, “maybe we should dance more often,” she closed her eyes and rested her forehead against Tissaia’s.

“Definitely.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading! :)


End file.
